This invention relates to pedestals. The term “pedestal” is used herein to denote a structure which can be placed on the earth, on the floor of a building, or on an elevated surface (for example a buffet or other table, sideboard or desk) and which will support objects (e.g. tableware of all kinds) placed on top of the pedestal. For example, pedestals are widely used in the catering and hospitality industry to support serving dishes, containers, platters, trays, jugs, glasses, bottles, cutlery, ice sculptures and flower vases at positions chosen for functional and/or decorative reasons.